


Sex Tape

by NorthArctic



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreaking, Kissing, M/M, Mafia AU, Major character death(just the last story), Masturbation, Short Story Collections, teenage making out
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthArctic/pseuds/NorthArctic
Summary: To avoid leading to possible debates about unrespect, i don't post it in f1 fandom(⊙…⊙)“他嫉妒几年前的洛伦佐还是lolo，还能抱着有血有肉的朱尔，而如今形单影只的自己多么可怜，死守着几封信几张褪色照片，一对业已暗淡的指环，再加上抽屉深处几盘积灰的sex tape”Julio&lolo的有色脑洞段子集 :)
Relationships: Lorenzo Leclerc/Jules Bianchi
Kudos: 2





	Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JerseyKole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerseyKole/gifts).



> 4月份时的爆肝，黑历史超大型ooc现场，那时我甚至不知道朱尔的绝世小奶音还有沉着稳重的性格，把他写的很流氓，我谢罪。  
> 但我对他们的爱太真了。  
> 终于找到了ao3的杂物间fandom，不用发在f1里了不怕被出警了2333  
> 放心大胆打他俩tag的时候真滴欣慰至极啊🥺👉👈
> 
> lofter@北大西洋:^P

脑啊脑啊脑  
1.1，1.2：大概就是小时候，纯情校园我不会还是Jersey行，我写只会变成黄暴校园（。  
2.1---2.3：大概就是长大了，R18预警  
3：很纯情的一篇长大了，和2格格不入就单放了  
4：一个AU  
5：Sex tape  
*Julio&lolo的昵称都源自正主

1.1（小情侣打个啵）

洛伦佐背着包匆匆走进卡丁车场，正是蒙特卡洛的五月中旬，地中海涌上的南风吹得人暖熏熏的，混着山上独有的草木香扑面而来。场内引擎的轰鸣声和人群的呼喊乱成一团，没人注意到他进来。他边走便边打量着蜿蜒的车道上一个个呼啸而过的相似身影，敏锐地看到了小小一只黄白相间的夏尔，但隔着太多弯道看不清名次。  
他轻车熟路地走向围场边缘一个弯角处的栏杆，一个熟悉的身影正胳膊交叠着趴在上面，百无聊赖地晃着腿，棕栗色的头发被午后的阳光蒙上了一层耀眼的金色。洛伦佐不知不觉间扬起了嘴角，悄悄站到那人旁边，感到旁边的人猛地挺直了腰杆欣喜地望过来。“lolo你来啦！”  
“嗯哼。”洛伦佐轻咳了一声没有看他，即便感到左脸颊被那道炽热而闪烁的目光弄得微微发烫。“还有多久结束？”他转头看向场上，努力让声音听起来平淡一些。  
“十五分钟吧。”朱尔脱口而出，依然目不转睛地盯着他看，邀功请赏一般笑嘻嘻的，“今天我教子第二名没跑了。”  
“嗯，挺好，那等接了夏尔还不晚回家做饭。”洛伦佐抬手扫了眼手表，又不堪其扰地开口：“还有给你说了多少次别当着我面叫夏尔教子，听起来就跟你占我便宜了一样，你明明还比我小一岁——”  
腰间忽然附上的手惊得他止住了话头，洛伦佐猝不及防地转过头去，终于今天第一次对上了朱尔调笑的眼神。他感到心脏漏跳了一拍，随即便猛然加速。“你干什么？！”洛伦佐连忙抬起左手推搡着那人的胸膛，却被手下只隔着薄薄一层T恤的坚实肌肉搞得红了脸，语气和胳膊都失了力度，抓着那层布料好似欲拒还迎一般。“你不是怪我占你便宜？”朱尔贴在他耳边用只有两人能听到的气声说，腰间的手环得更紧了些，甚至隔着一层衬衫恶劣地揉捏起那块软肉，“这才叫占你便宜呢，lolo.”“julio！”洛伦佐被带的几乎整个人趴在了对方胸口，恶狠狠地瞪过去，朱尔得逞地笑起来，眼神在怀里人撅起的下唇徘徊着，下一秒便托起他的下巴用力吻了上去。“唔——别”洛伦佐被搞得措手不及，软软地勾着手底的布料，被不由分说地压在了栏杆上。朱尔啃咬着他俏薄的唇瓣，意犹未尽地吮吸几口再放开，拿舌尖轻轻舔舐过水光潋滟的红肿下唇，感到对方轻轻张开了嘴角，生涩但热情地迎合起自己。“lolo，lolo...好想你。”唇齿纠缠间朱尔抵着洛伦佐的额头喃喃道，急促温热的吐息氤氲方寸之间。“...明明才大半天不见，混蛋。”洛伦佐看进那双溢满了枫糖浆的棕栗色眼眸，也忍不住甜蜜地笑起来，揽住对方的脖子安抚地在唇上啄了一口，未曾想又被扣住后脑，加深了这个蜻蜓点水般的吻。“你够了！还有人...”洛伦佐用残余的理智试图挣扎，身子完全却软在对方怀里使不上力，全凭被腰间的手死死揽住。  
“那又怎么样，这个便宜我要占够了再说。”

*“你俩亲够了没？！”  
夏尔·教父和哥哥只谈恋爱不管我怎么办·好饿好想吃小面包·拖着车车哭了·勒克莱尔

1.2（小情侣打个炮）

“lolo别管那些该死的数学题啦你明明都会做——”爬窗户进来的朱尔在被冷落的第二十分钟里呻吟道，转回来眼巴巴地趴在桌角看着埋头计算的洛伦佐。“别烦我，还剩两道题。”洛伦佐连眼神都懒得分给他一个，手里的笔刷刷地写出整齐的算式填满纸页。“你又不用好好读书，我要是上不了大学以后可没饭吃。”“我养你嘛...”朱尔四仰八叉地躺在洛伦佐的小床上抱着枕头说。洛伦佐飞快瞟了他一眼，被那双眨巴着的狗狗眼逗得嗤笑一声：“就你？我还得防备着万一你开不好车还得养你呢，毕竟你除了开车连饭都做不好。”朱尔被戳到痛处，张张嘴却又无从反驳，只好跳起来从后面俯身抱住洛伦佐耍无赖：“你知道我车开得最棒了，我一定会进F1的你要相信我！”“好好好”洛伦佐无奈点头，感到颈窝那丛毛茸茸的头发蹭了蹭他：“至于那些lolo会教我的对吧，你不能嫌弃我。”肩膀上的胳膊环得更紧了，洛伦佐烦躁又甜蜜地勾起嘴角，作业本上公式写得越发潦草起来，眼见终于得出了最终结果，洛伦佐长舒一口气，笔一甩便放任自己沉进了身后温暖的怀抱。  
“lolo学习那么认真，要奖励一下。”朱尔得逞地笑起来，蹭了蹭他的额头。  
关上灯他被朱尔拉扯着倒在自己那张不堪重负的小床上，朱尔的手撑在枕头上俯身看着他，眼睛比平日暗沉几分。他低头意乱情迷地轻轻啃咬吮吸着洛伦佐颈侧的皮肤，“lolo今天好香，”“...沐浴液的味道而已吧。”朱尔没理他，继续埋头在他胸口动作着：“好喜欢lolo。”洛伦佐红了脸，感到敏感的乳头正被对方的鼻尖隔着粗糙的衣物磨蹭，衬衫也被撩了起来，带着薄茧的手心在柔软的腰间逡巡，弄得他浑身发软。“嗯...”一股热流隐隐涌向下腹，他伸手攀住身上人结实的肩膀——明明小一岁的julio长得太快，自己只有艳羡对方身材的份儿了——忍不住挺起了腰胯在朱尔大腿上轻轻磨蹭着自己，咬紧下唇抑制住喘息。朱尔轻笑一声，不由分说地探过手去抚上了他的腿间，洛伦佐泄出一声惊喘，迷蒙的眸子注视着朱尔三两下脱掉了自己的长裤，俯身便含住了半勃的性器。“别，julio，啊——”洛伦佐整个身体猛地一震，本能地想逃离汹涌而至的快感，却被朱尔捉住了细白的脚腕无处可逃。他呆呆地看着对方略带生涩地吞吐着，不时抬眼对上自己的目光，才发现自己一直在语无伦次地叫着对方的名字。“小点声哦lolo，你不想吵醒隔壁的夏尔和亚瑟吧。”朱尔恶劣地在头部重重吮吸了一下，洛伦佐慌忙偏过头去把自己的呻吟闷在枕头里，手指攥紧了身下汗湿的床单。”嗯唔，慢点...julio，julio julio——”洛伦佐整个身子都陷在床垫里软了腰，急促喘息着，被没顶的快感逼得想合上腿又被那双有力的手霸道地掰开，只能无助地咬紧了下唇。“嗯，不行了julio，啊，你——”洛伦佐来不及说完便被一个深喉逼上了高潮，一半射进了朱尔嘴里，一半洒在了那张帅气脸庞上，还有些滴进了床单。天哪。洛伦佐触电一般跳起来，不顾高潮后的无力手忙脚乱地试图用袖子擦净朱尔脸上的污迹，“对不起对不起对不起——你快吐出来呀！”朱尔任由他摆弄自己，随即喉结一动，非常明显地把嘴里的东西吞了下去。洛伦佐手上慌乱的动作顿住了，脸红的快要烧起来，朱尔伸手刮掉嘴角一抹白浊放进嘴里吸吮，笑着直勾勾地看着他的眼睛说，“lolo是甜的呢。”  
洛伦佐张了张嘴说不出话来，随即感到自己的手被朱尔抓着按在了对方腿间的硬热：“我也忍了好久了都怪你太诱人，也补偿我一下嘛。”朱尔抱着洛伦佐翻了个身让他坐在自己腿上，又补充道：“用手就可以。口的话我现在可不指望，不过为了lolo我等多久都愿意。”说罢又甩了个wink。“那你可等着吧。”洛伦佐红着脸瞪了他一眼，伸手乖乖解起对方的腰带。

事后他们搂着彼此平复着余韵，两人汗津津的皮肤紧贴彼此，却谁也没力气去换条干净床单。洛伦佐舒舒服服地把腿搭在那人身上，惹来一声轻笑，揽在他腰间的手往下滑了滑，轻轻揉捏起臀瓣，洛伦佐呜咽一声，没有逃开，腿反而环得更紧了些，把头埋进了朱尔的颈窝。  
“让我想想，”头顶的声音若有所思，“你的初吻给了我，第一次高潮是我帮你，你第一次被人口也是我，虽然我的初吻不明不白给了哪个姑娘，但我发誓我的第一次是想着你撸出来的——”朱尔不由得笑出了声，洛伦佐刚羞恼地想让他闭嘴，便被对方捧起了脸颊看着眼睛说：“所以我想，真正的第一次，lolo和我能不能都留给对方？”洛伦佐心里一动，身体已经快于思维点了头。  
“无论是十八，十九，或者二十岁，我都愿意等。”朱尔凑过来轻轻吻他，“你也要等我。”  
“好，”洛伦佐闭上眼沉沦进这个动情的吻中，再次任由对方欺身压上，“谁都不准先走。”

2.1.1（...本来想整个2.1.3写某人赛车服哥西装的肉，但最后没整出来）

他们很少会，或者说从未有过同时穿着职业装相遇的情形。毕竟没人会西装革履地去围场煞风景，异想天开如比安奇也不至于穿着赛车服去银行探班。  
但每次他们单独面对穿着职业行头的彼此时，都遏制不住心头涌上的异样情愫。

有时是蒙特雷卡罗的清晨，朱尔被身边悉悉索索的衣料摩擦声弄醒，在厚重窗帘掩盖的昏暗中，半梦半醒间看着洛伦佐弯腰为自己套上白衬衫。一道晨光投射在光裸的脊背上，肌肉与筋骨的线条随着动作收缩舒展，无声的画面美到极致又情色意味十足，看得朱尔摒住了呼吸。一颗颗纽扣被利落地系紧，若无其事地遮过身上遍布的吻痕与淤青，包裹起其下美好的肉体。待到领口处最后一粒纽扣也系妥帖，他又是那个坐在有落地窗的明亮办公室里的洛伦佐了，戴着黑框眼镜微微皱眉，研究屏幕上错综复杂的折线图和股票指数，曾经握笔的修长白皙的手指如今利落地敲打着键盘。  
洛伦佐在浴室里系领带时忽地被人从后面抱住了，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋凑上来贴近了肩窝。洛伦佐忍不住笑了，抬手为那人捋顺了头发。“醒了？不再睡会儿么”朱尔模糊不清地应了一声，抬眼冲镜子里的人笑笑，手指生疏地攀上胸口的领带。洛伦佐扑哧一下笑出了声：“你每次都系歪，还不如让我来——”正想抬起的手被攥进了滚烫的手心里，朱尔侧头吻了吻他的脖颈，不由分说地继续着手上的动作。洛伦佐抿紧嘴唇不做声了，出神地看着镜子里裸着精壮上身的男人把自己圈在怀里，十指笨拙地摆弄起胸前柔软的领带，认真而缓慢地穿过一个又一个结。那是双开赛车的手啊——洛伦佐没来由地想到，能够稳稳地操控着轰鸣的引擎以200时速开过弯道，此时却在谨小慎微地为自己系好一条领带。  
“这样可以吗？”低哑的声音突然在耳畔响起，洛伦佐在镜中对上了朱尔满含笑意的眼睛，潮湿的吐息洒进耳朵里，他看到自己的耳朵尖明显红了，随即慌忙点了点头。最后那道结在领口缓慢收紧，朱尔又仔细捋直领子，把最靠上的吻痕也遮得严严实实。下一秒洛伦佐便被轻轻拽住领带转过了身，那具温热赤裸的身体附上来，他看着对方的眼睛，不由自主地往后靠了靠，却抵上了冰凉的流理台。朱尔微笑着凑近了，扯着他的领带低头在他唇上啄吻一口，舌尖恋恋不舍地扫过下唇，随后松开手细细展平了布料上的褶皱：“工作愉快lolo，早点回家。”

2.1.2（接上，哥看朱尔穿赛车服）

有时，有时是引擎轰鸣的围场中——这项世界上最危险运动的巢笼。观众席亢奋的喧闹，声嘶力竭的解说，震耳欲聋的呼啸和轮胎烧焦的刺鼻气味，血液随着粘腻湿热的空气一同沸腾，化作车尾激扬起的一道火星或一缕青烟蒸腾而上。每当那辆红白相间的赛车驶过弯角映入眼帘，洛伦佐都不由得从座位上站直了身子，心头捏着一把汗看着那道幻影瞬间呼啸而过——保重，一定要保重啊julio.  
“...and Jules Bianchi in 17, they are wheel to wheel！”几番弯道拼抢过后，朱尔从第十一发车位一路爬升到了第六名，这已然是德鲁西亚队史最佳战绩了。洛伦佐长舒一口气，随即惊讶地看到冲线时的朱尔高高举起右手比了个L的手势。场边的大屏幕自然不放过特写的机会，解说随即兴味盎然地揣测起其中的含义，身边的观众也惊叹出声。不消说，整个世界都看到了这一幕。  
洛伦佐瞬间心头一酸，死死捏紧了栏杆不让自己的眼泪掉下来，暗骂自己怎么像个被示爱了的姑娘。他等了多么久这一幕，自己也数不清了。他陪他走过少年时悠长的卡丁车时光，但很快一些暧昧的情愫还未来及拆解便匆匆分离。一年的大半时间里，朱尔独自一人跟着车队满世界跑，只有在欧陆一些临近国家比赛时洛伦佐才能从大学中抽空去看他一次。他当时还打着几份零工，为了能让夏尔继续开车，让亚瑟无忧无虑地度过童年，也为了自己能完成学业。初出茅庐的朱尔也在低级别的赛事中开着没有人关注，更没有电视台转播的比赛，但他永远是最优秀的之一，惊险的拼抢得来的一场好名次能额外赚几百欧的奖金，朱尔便乐颠颠地跑去银行转给洛伦佐，嘱咐他给亚瑟买点好吃的还有给夏尔更新装备，或者让他自己留着买书或者一条保暖的围巾。  
名不见经传的赛道旁边观众寥寥无几，没有解说，只有单调的引擎声划破空气。洛伦佐依旧坐在场边看着他的julio呼啸而过，为每一次超车而揪心又欣喜，再为最终的好名次骄傲地欢呼。没有记者与摄像头，没有赛后发布会，他可以藏在任何一个稍稍隐蔽的角落里等着从车里出来的朱尔过来找他。前额汗湿的头发，嘴角明亮的笑容，防火服挂在腰间——洛伦佐张开双臂，站在原地笑着看自己的英雄匆匆跑过来，然后被他便被一把抱进怀里，顺势举到半空中转了几圈。洛伦佐惊呼一声，咯咯笑着低下头捧住朱尔的脸吻上去，两人的牙齿鲁莽地撞到一起，但谁也没有抱怨，他们闭着眼贪婪地攫取着彼此的存在。  
格外珍贵的相聚里少年人每次都不知分寸，在异国简陋的酒店房间里，甚至有一次大胆到在锁了门的P房——衣物和用过的套子散落一地，朱尔温柔地吻去洛伦佐眼角的泪水，没轻没重地为他揉捏酸痛的后腰（每次他都痒得笑个不停或者疼得叫唤）而洛伦佐也略带愧疚地给朱尔背上的抓痕上药，一遍又一遍地担心怎么和理疗师解释。  
“皮外伤而已，明天就会好的。”朱尔回头冲他笑道，语气坚定：“相信我lolo，这一切都会有好起来的那天。”洛伦佐默然，扶着他的肩凑过去在脸颊上亲了一口：“现在就很好了。只要有你在，一切都很好。”

如今，洛伦佐终于等来了属于他们的一天，F1万众瞩目的赛场上千万人见证了那个独属于他的“L”，虽然他不能在墙角和朱尔明目张胆地拥吻更不可能像几年前那样在P房里胡作非为，但他还可以等在原地等他，笑着看自己的英雄穿着赛车服跑过来。他们紧紧抱住对方，朱尔偏头，在他耳后，在摄像机的死角里深深落下隐秘的一吻。

2.2（emmm我想看的塞东西，车震是临时起意）

MontePaschi偌大而幽深昏暗的地下车库里，朱尔利落地把车倒进老位子，提起手刹熄火，看了眼时间，洛伦佐还有五分钟下班，朱尔满意地勾起嘴角。今天的等待里除了惯常的甜蜜与喜悦，还多了份难以言说的隐隐期待——  
他太沉浸在自己不可告人的小心思里，猛然被人敲响了车窗。洛伦佐不知何时已经站到了车边，但从车里只能看到胸口。朱尔暗骂自己走神，连忙按下车门的解锁键，下一秒却被人一把拉开门拽了出来。朱尔吓了一跳，洛伦佐抿紧嘴唇低着头没看他，随即又用力拉开后座车门把他不由分说推进去，自己也跌跌撞撞地扑到了他身上，反手甩上了门。  
“混，混蛋，啊，你快把那东西...”洛伦佐一张嘴便喘息得话都说不清，脸颊像喝醉了般酡红，紧紧抓着朱尔的领口眼神涣散，想让自己显得强硬一些却无济于事。朱尔心下了然，得逞地坏笑一声，找回了主动权，伸手撩起身上人整洁的西装外套，隔着裤子放肆地揉捏起挺翘的臀瓣。“啊你别动——！！”洛伦佐猛然闭紧了眼睛，整个人缩在对方胸口腰软得一塌糊涂，这样一来反倒欲拒还迎般把屁股送进了那人手里，被趁机解开了腰带。“lolo今天有没有听话？”朱尔咬着洛伦佐通红的耳尖低声问。洛伦佐把头靠在对方肩窝里胡乱点头，被安抚地抚摸着柔软的棕发。“一整天都好好塞着？”朱尔舔吻着他细瘦的脖颈，吮吸出几处红痕“...嗯。”洛伦佐微不可闻地应声，把头埋得更深了些。“有没有碰前面？”朱尔依旧不放过他，一颗颗解开衬衫的纽扣，微凉的手探进去轻轻刮过粉嫩的乳尖，怀里的人瑟缩了一下，几近崩溃地啜泣起来“嗯啊，没有，一次也没，你快点...”  
“乖孩子，”朱尔捧起他的脸用力吻住那双湿润鲜红的薄唇，洛伦佐紧紧搂住他的脖颈，小动物一般发出支支吾吾的可爱声音，“lolo这么乖，要奖励”  
洛伦佐坐在朱尔腿上，西装和潮湿的内裤被一并褪去，禁锢了多时的半勃性器得到释放时洛伦佐舒爽地呻吟出声，不由得挺腰把自己送进对方手里。“天哪lolo，湿成这样”朱尔漫不经心地轻轻撸动几下，前液止不住地流出来沾湿了手心和茎身，“后面也一样湿吗？”他调笑一句，随即掐着手下细瘦的腰身，把指尖探入臀缝，就着早晨的润滑液揉弄着湿润的穴口，毫无阻碍地便插入了两根手指，搅动着带出滑腻的水声。洛伦佐用力捏着朱尔的肩膀绷紧了脊背，克制住扭腰吞吐的冲动，感到那两根手指探到深处，夹住了那个折磨了他一整天的小玩意儿。朱尔慢慢抽回手，低档振动的跳蛋终于咕唧一声脱离了穴口，“唔嗯——”洛伦佐瞬间塌下了腰，脱力地趴在朱尔肩头急促喘息着。被堵在里面的润滑液汩汩涌出，顺着臀缝缓慢流下来打湿了座垫，弄得整个下身一塌糊涂，被刺激得欲求不满了一天的穴口在空气中翕张着，空虚感愈演愈烈。洛伦佐已经顾不得羞耻了，伸手摸索到朱尔的腰带胡乱扯开，掏出他硬热的东西咬咬牙就想坐上去，却被朱尔慌忙按住了腰。“你干什么——”洛伦佐脸都红了，感到粗大的头部正抵在自己穴口上下不得，又羞又恼眼看都快哭出来。“别急lolo，我怕伤到你，不用扩张吗？”“...你塞一天那玩意试试？直接进来就可以，混蛋julio...”洛伦佐小声嗔怪道，脸红得要滴血，攀住面前结实的肩膀抬腰缓缓吞进了对方的阴茎。“嗯啊——”绵长的呻吟溢满了小小的空间，“好，好满...”穴肉又湿又热地紧紧吮着他，朱尔再也克制不住掰过他的脸狠狠吻上去，把那些意乱情迷的呻吟都吞吃入腹，“哼...小嘴真会讨好男人”手指卡进对方腰间细嫩的皮肉，粗暴地顶撞了起来，“要不是从小认识，我真会怀疑你和多少人做过。”洛伦佐无力反驳，整个人都软在了他胸前任由摆弄，两条腿大大分开跪在两侧，因为汗湿而不住打滑。细白的大腿映衬着漆黑的真皮座垫，视觉冲击格外色情。  
“慢点julio，别顶那里..啊”被轻车熟路地碾磨着敏感点，洛伦佐忍不住眯起眼轻声叫唤，在男人怀里无力地挣扎。朱尔爱惨了眼前人这副被弄得受不住时咬唇皱眉的小模样，魅惑得只想叫人变本加厉地欺负他。“好那我不动了，你自己来。”说罢便当真停下了动作，双手好整以暇地在腰际和臀瓣流连。洛伦佐拿水汽迷蒙的眼睛瞪着朱尔，任命地败给了体内叫嚣的情欲，试探性地扶住他的肩膀抬腰小幅度吞吐起来，很快便找准了角度，频率逐渐加快，咬紧下唇难耐地向后昂头露出脆弱的脖颈。朱尔揽住他后背着迷地啃咬着他的锁骨，吮吸出几处红痕，一叠声压抑的喘息回荡在窄小闷热的车厢。  
洛伦佐早就想这么做了，一整天都在电脑后坐立不安，满屏的数据完全入不了脑，难堪地感受到前后的湿意逐渐浸透内裤，几乎被断断续续，若有似无的快感逼疯，只想快些回家和那个混蛋滚到床上去，被随便什么东西填满...  
后腰越来越酸软，洛伦佐渐渐支撑不住身体，动作慢下来，最后索性趴在朱尔胸口哼哼唧唧地耍无赖。朱尔笑出了声，惩罚性地打了一下屁股上的软肉，不大的声音却羞耻极了。  
“lolo求我”“求你动一动...”洛伦佐翻了个白眼，实在不想和这个三岁的小孩计较了。  
（让他们蛇吧我不行了）  
随即几下又深又重的顶弄竟将他猝不及防逼上了高潮，比往常多的精液全洒在了朱尔的腹肌上，他伸手撸动着自己延长快感，控制不住地缩紧了穴口，却被身后丝毫未放缓的动作一次次毫不留情地捅开，过多的快感烧灼着下腹，让他整个人都缩紧了身子战栗不已，哭喊出声“不要了julio，快停下——”朱尔没管他，手劲大到明天一定会在腰侧留下淤青，最后毫无章法地深深顶撞几下后，拔出来射在了洛伦佐胸前，沾染了粉嫩的乳尖，几滴白浊甚至溅上了下巴与脸颊。

2.3（短小摸鱼，Jersey说的领奖台奖励从浴室做到床上之类的，虽然这并不是）

以后绝对不心软答应他什么领奖台奖励了，打死也不。这是洛伦佐被翻来覆去折腾了半晚上的唯一念头。他连生气的力气都没了，一声不吭地由着朱尔乐颠颠地把他抱进了浴室，小心地放进调好水的浴缸里。妈的，为什么他开了一场比赛以及按理来说，干了比自己多的体力活还能这么有精神...我或许是该多锻炼了。洛伦佐昏昏沉沉地想，把半张脸沉进水里吐泡泡。这时朱尔也迈了进来，水位猛地上涨了，呛进了他的鼻子。洛伦佐生无可恋地咳嗽起来，只想赶紧，恨不得下一秒就能上床睡觉。朱尔好笑地帮他顺气，轻轻环住他让他倚在自己胸口，随即侧头在他耳后响亮地亲了几口。“好啦...一晚上了怎么还没亲够啊你...”洛伦佐故作嫌弃地往一边躲了躲，“怎么可能亲的够啊lolo，一辈子也不够。”朱尔委屈地把他抱紧了，洛伦佐无奈又甜蜜地回头吻了下他的嘴唇。热气氤氲着，背后的怀抱也温暖而坚实，洛伦佐半睡半醒之间，感到一根指节探进了刚刚被过度使用的穴口。“你干嘛？！”他心中警铃大作，忙不迭抓住了那只作乱的手。“帮你清理啦lolo，不然会生病你懂的。好吧我错了，第二次不该射进去的，以后不这样了...“朱尔用鼻尖蹭着他的颈窝，像只金毛狗狗一样道歉。“好吧，看在你今天第三名的份上，领奖台特权。”朱尔笑了起来，一条手臂紧紧揽着他的腰，另一只手继续深入，勾出甬道深处的精液。尽管有小心回避，指尖还是免不了几次按到敏感处。洛伦佐颤抖着吐出一口气，全靠腰间的胳膊才没有滑进水里。朱尔将他的一条腿抬起来挂到浴缸外，后穴里的手指变成了两根，轻轻撑开穴口让更深处的精液流出来。里外全然打开的感觉太羞耻了，洛伦佐紧紧攀住冰凉的陶瓷缸壁，半阖着眼睛祈祷这过程快点结束。

3.（本来想写他俩陪夏尔&亚瑟看电影，不知为何变味了（草）

难得的夏休期，朱尔终于来到了久违的勒克莱尔家，已经十三岁的夏尔冲过来给他开门，依旧像小时候那样兴奋地围着他上蹿下跳，拉着他讲自己今年赢了的卡丁车比赛，又让他讲他这一年去了哪些地方，碰见哪些人。小亚瑟也怯生生地凑过来听，朱尔连忙把给他买的巧克力递过去，亚瑟的眼睛瞬间亮了，如获至宝一般紧紧抱在怀里跑去给正张罗晚餐的妈妈看。“我的礼物呢？”夏尔一看就不乐意了，撅起小嘴，大眼睛瞬间蓄起了水光，大有要是朱尔掏不出叫他满意的东西，下一秒就能哭出来的架势。“别急啊夏尔，我要是忘了你可不配当教父。你先说这一年想我没有，嗯？”朱尔笑嘻嘻地凑到小孩子脸前，夏尔毫不留情地翻了个白眼（嘿这不学好的，还会白我了），还是乖乖甜甜地说：“想，想死啦。”“好，我也很想你。”朱尔满意地捏了捏他的小包子脸，从背后变戏法一样拿出来一辆崭新的法拉利车模。  
“但哪有我哥那么想你——天哪！！”夏尔小声嘀咕了一半，随即看到模型整个人都跳了起来，眼疾手快地从朱尔手里夺过去，高举着跑去厨房找弟弟炫耀：“亚瑟你快看啊——”  
“哎等等夏尔，你哥怎么着？”朱尔徒劳地冲那个一溜烟消失的背影喊道。  
“什么我怎么着？”背后一道熟悉的声音悠悠传来，满含笑意。朱尔猛地转过身去，看到他心心念念了半年多的身影正倚在门框上，不知已经看了多久。“lolo”他开口却又哽住了，说不出更多的话来，只傻乎乎的说：“夏尔说你很想我。”洛伦佐无奈又甜蜜地笑了，走过来把他轻轻抱进怀里，“我当然很想你，没有一天不在想，我的julio”朱尔如梦初醒一般用力回抱住对方削瘦的脊背，把头埋进肩窝里贪婪地呼吸着熟悉的味道，感到自己的头发被手指温柔地捋过。“好啦好啦我要喘不过气来了——”洛伦佐轻笑着挣扎起来拍着他的背，“我有什么礼物没有，作为最想你的人的奖励？”  
“啊当然！”朱尔忙不迭地松开手，从外套的内兜小心翼翼地掏出来一个平凡无奇的小盒。洛伦佐瞪大了眼睛，朱尔不安地看了看他，似乎拿不准该不该单膝下跪，最终还是直接打开了盒子。里面一对朴素的银质指环静静躺在绒羽上，朱尔轻轻拈起一个，犹豫的小声说：“我在巴黎的首饰店定做的，虽然不是最好的，但我很喜欢，我是说，希望你喜欢，戒指上刻着咱们俩的名字，你戴我的我戴你的，呃，如果你想戴的话——”  
洛伦佐打断了他前言不搭后语的话：“所以，这算求婚吗？”  
“我很愿意它是，但如果你不这么认为的话我不想勉强，我知道这很草率而且为时太早...”  
“julio，这就是求婚。”洛伦佐笑着拿起自己的那枚指环戴上无名指，“而除了你没有单膝下跪和少了玫瑰花之外，我似乎并没有理由拒绝你。”  
朱尔的眼睛亮了起来，看着洛伦佐捧起他的手为他环紧另一枚印着自己名字的指环，随即将他们戴着戒指的双手十指相扣，两枚小小的金属制品紧贴着彼此，镌刻其上并列的姓名闪烁着永不磨灭的辉光。朱尔揽住了洛伦佐的腰，他们微笑着缓缓靠近彼此——

门口鬼鬼祟祟探着小脑袋的夏尔猛地捂住了亚瑟的眼。“走吧亚瑟，我就说他俩肯定不对劲儿，要不然怎么那么多次听见哥哥晚上在房间里叫朱尔的名字...得了，咱们去帮妈妈做晚饭吧，你饿了吗？”“哥你捂我眼干嘛，放开啦——！”“乖，走了走了。”

4.（Mafia朱尔/神父哥的恶俗狗血）

莫林大道，圣查尔斯教堂。  
“Notre Père, qui es aux cieu.”  
洛伦佐将沾了圣水的十字架在跪父于地上的老者头顶轻轻一触，再次在胸前缓缓画了个十字。那衣衫褴褛的苦命人合着眼，嘴角漾起一抹虔诚的颤抖笑意，他再次向隐没在阴影中的基督受难像深深一拜，随后颤巍巍地站起身来向洛伦佐低头致意：“Mercy，Père”  
“Gloire au Père, au Fils et au Saint-Esprit.”洛伦佐将十字架按在胸前颔首回礼，目送着跛脚老汉一瘸一拐地缓慢走过中殿排排长椅间的狭窄过道，厚重的木门吱呀一声打开了，一缕昏黄暮光洒上门厅的花砖，随后又随着老旧的转轴声倏忽消散。  
为最后一位来晚祷的香客赐过福，此刻已是暮色四合之际，教堂的花窗将夕阳染成了红酒的瑰色。洛伦佐转头拾起圣坛上自己的经书与祷文，准备锁门到偏殿去落脚。  
这时大门却又被莽撞地猛然推开了，洛伦佐微微皱起眉，回头冲来人喊道：“先生，已经过了晚祷时间了，烦请您明日再来。”远处那人却置若罔闻般轻笑一声，随手合上了身后的门，大踏步穿过走道走向立在神笼前的神父。  
待看清来人，洛伦佐霎时间微不可察地变了脸色，随即转身加快了收拾的动作，声音冷硬起来：“你来做什么？这不是你能来的地方。”背后的脚步声停在了台阶下，一道熟悉的调笑声音响起：“怎么？这教堂的用处不就是让有罪之人来忏悔的吗。”洛伦佐压下心头的不耐烦，厉声道：“你远非善男信女，教堂的大门与主的救赎之路不会为大逆不道之人敞开。”  
“那你呢，Père，你愿意垂怜一个几近被心头经年的顽石压得粉身碎骨的罪人吗？你是否愿意代主之名饶恕这个离经叛道的孽障，哪怕剔除他灵魂中一丝妄念？恩赏诺亚方舟的仁慈的主怎会忍心看他爱的子民如此在尘世挣扎。”  
“...只要他痛改前非，诚心悔过。”洛伦佐听得一惊，面上仍不动声色。  
“所以我这不就来向你忏悔了，Père。没想到不赶巧晚了时间，港口有些事情要处理。你不会不给老熟人行个方便吧Lorenzo？”那人的语气又恢复了往日的玩世不恭。  
“你到告解亭中去吧。”洛伦佐心烦意乱地叹了口气，隐约觉得自己会后悔这一时心软。  
洛伦佐理正了自己的一袭黑袍，重又将镀金的十字架挂回颈间。待他回身时，朱尔已经毕恭毕敬地跪在了软垫上，乖顺地低垂着头。  
虽然依旧穿着他那些价值不菲的西装，但这似乎是崭新的一套，洛伦佐没来由地注意到。  
“我的罪过，”朱尔轻轻地开口，“大抵就是那些杀人放火，偷抢拐骗的勾当。为了爬到如今的位子我用过的手段更是卑鄙无耻。16岁以来直接死在我刀下枪口下的人命不计其数，虽然现在更多用不着我亲自出面解决——这双手刚刚还在赫库勒斯港沾满了意大利人的血。但不是我死就是他亡，为了活下来我别无选择，Mafia就是条不归路，lorenzo你明白这一点。”  
“你恨我不听劝阻闷头往地狱走，和你一心敬仰的上帝还有你要登上的天堂背道而驰，你恨我竟堕落成了经书中十恶不赦的恶魔，但你心知肚明我八年前咬着牙走上那俱乐部二层的办公室毛遂自荐是为了什么——我不能允许，绝不能允许那样的事情再次在你身上发生。变强大然后保护你成了支撑我走下去唯一信念，等手头稍微有了些裁量权后，我杀的第一个混蛋就是当年那个对你，对你——”  
“够了。”洛伦佐颤抖着闭上了眼：“你说的这些我都知道，往事不必再提，我早已说过尊重你做的任何决定，也对你当年的动机心怀感激。但这不能让我原谅你后来愈发出格的行径，也不是你频频来骚扰我的理由，你曾每月寄来的钱我早已系数奉还。”  
朱尔没接他的话茬，自顾自地说下去：“但说到底我的罪过，我最大的罪孽绝非加入mafia后的种种恶行，那些都是迫于这社会这世界而为之的谋生手段，和我本身的原罪相比不值一提——我罪在爱上了一个男人，他曾是修道院最勤奋的修士，而如今是摩纳哥最显赫的年轻神父。”朱尔抬起头来看他，棕黑的眼瞳中隐约有火光跃动，彩窗在他身上投下斑驳破碎的光点，“你说上帝会原谅这种罪行吗。”  
洛伦佐回避了那道目光，无从遁形的压迫感让他不适。“...我们早已经分道扬镳，纵然是儿时玩伴，纵然或许曾经有过少年情愫，那也于事无补，更于今无宜。你有你的事业，我有我的信仰。念旧情对你并无好处，我也不想看到你沉溺于陈年往事的泥淖里挣脱不出。”  
“一条腿陷在往日沼泽中的真的只有我吗洛伦佐？你若敢在这里，以上帝的名义起誓说彻底抛却了那些，那我便立刻离开，这辈子再也不来找你。”朱尔的语气明显急促了些许，挺直了脊背。“你知道我做的一切都是为了你，但我从未想过以此作为枷锁或要挟，我只求听你坦诚地说一次自己的心意。”  
洛伦佐低声道：“坦诚与否都没有意义，你何必纠结于一个陈腐的答案不肯放手。”  
“但我若说那答案对我而言意义重大呢？”朱尔的眼神在夕阳最后一抹斜晖中暗沉下来，“我不惜牺牲财力物力，无辜人的命运前程，甚至搭上我的性命，只要能换来一个你的表态。”  
“上帝不会允许你胡作非为。”洛伦佐皱起了眉头看向他，“你究竟想干什么，Bianchi”  
“我想干什么？”朱尔嗤笑一声，眼神在昏暗中像看猎物一般盯住洛伦佐，嘴角似笑非笑地挑起，“说来简单，我最想干的莫过于把本城最年轻的神父压倒在这圣坛上，亲手将那身碍眼的，道貌岸然的黑道袍脱得一干二净再掰开他的双腿，毕竟只有我窥见过其下的肉体是多么美好诱人——”  
洛伦佐震惊得说不出话来，连何时朱尔站起了身都没意识到，反应过来时已经和男人只有咫尺之隔。他慌忙向后退，后腰却撞上了所谓的圣坛，不由自主地屏住了呼吸。朱尔没有再靠近，转而伸手玩味地摩挲起他胸前的十字架，低哑的声音凑在他耳边吐出恶魔的字句：“我常常想，禁欲了这么多年，lolo是不是比当年更敏感了呢？这里会不会被我摸一下就硬得流水，然后不管不顾地抱着我叫julio——”他把大腿用力抵进了洛伦佐双腿之间，惹来一声压抑的闷哼。“接着你就会求我，像我梦里无数次的那样，扭着腰要我的手指插进来，三根还不够，只有阴茎才能喂饱你，才能让你服服帖帖地躺在床上小声叫唤我的名字求我慢一点。然后我会弄疼你，比任何一次都要疼，任凭你哭叫恳求也不停下，毕竟说谎的坏孩子要受点惩罚。况且我知道你其实爽得很，你就喜欢粗暴点的不是吗？每次都要抓伤我的后背，像只不服管的小野猫，口是心非——”朱尔捏起洛伦佐的下巴贴近了上身，逼得身下人缓缓向后靠去，上身几乎仰倒在了圣坛上，头顶基督受难像的阴影将两人完全笼罩其中。“每次远远地看到你在街上布道，或者当你恼人地狡辩的时候，尤其是现在，”朱尔拿拇指重重抚过洛伦佐红润的下唇，带出一抹水光，“我就真想堵住你这张能说会道的小嘴。用吻很好，不过你大概更喜欢被别的东西塞得满满当当，每次都像得了糖果的小孩子，贪婪地又吸又舔，连气也喘不匀只能泪汪汪地抬眼看我，求我快点射给你...”拇指强硬地探进了洛伦佐毫无防备的嘴巴，搅弄起柔软的舌头，吞咽不及的唾液流下了嘴角。  
“被你赐福过的全城民众知道吗？他们尊敬的小神父其实是个喜欢被男人射在屁股里的婊子，不过只是我一个人的。”朱尔整个人都压在了洛伦佐身上，侧头含住了他敏感的耳垂用犬齿轻轻碾磨，享受着他压抑的喘息：“你敬奉的主会看到这一幕吗，他最忠实的仆从是个道义所不齿的同性恋，身体淫荡到仅仅听了男人几句下流话就硬成这样。”“你闭嘴——唔”洛伦佐无力地挣扎了起来，男人却把他的双腿压制得更紧了，大腿顶着他的胯间极具色情意味地磨蹭，得逞地轻笑。洛伦佐泪眼朦胧地抬头看到影影幢幢的基督像，痛苦地闭紧了眼，一滴泪水悄无声息地滑下。朱尔愣住了，慌忙伸手将它抹去，捧住洛伦佐的的脸吻上刚刚含着他手指的红肿唇瓣，“对不起别这样lolo，我最见不得你哭——”  
洛伦佐痛苦地摇头，抗拒地推开朱尔的肩膀，哽咽着开口：“我知道，都怪我拖你下的地狱，你此生遭的苦与罪全是因为我，我不能再涉足你的生活让你因我而堕落了。我每天都煎熬着，为你日夜祷告祈求上帝的原谅。我早已经罪不可赦，但我只希望你可以上天堂——”  
朱尔不由分说再次用吻打断了他。“去他妈的上帝，我诅咒了那个老头子成千上万次，骂他从我身边夺走了你，谁稀罕他莫须有的天堂。”朱尔咬牙切齿地低声道，“我们命该如此，从相遇那一刻就注定了的。别再惩罚自己了lolo，回到我身边吧，你这也是在惩罚我。”耳边的声音逐渐哽咽起来，“我们只是相爱而已，像世界上无数对简简单单的恋人那样。如果我爱你也是罪的话，那我心甘情愿陪你下地狱。”  
洛伦佐吸了吸鼻子，“julio”他犹豫地轻轻开口。  
“你肯这么叫我了？！”朱尔又惊又喜，直起身来看向洛伦佐染了笑意的眼睛。“天啊。”他紧紧把日思夜想的男孩抱进怀里。  
“愿圣母玛利亚保佑我们。”洛伦佐把头倚在对方肩上，下意识地喃喃道，望向角落里的圣母抱子像，此刻只能看到一团黑影耸立于其处。“不保佑也没什么关系，”他后知后觉地补充道，破涕为笑，“现在我又有你了julio”

5.（...杀人Sex tape虽迟但到）

圣诞节那天，洛伦佐在家里的抽屉深处发现了几盘光碟。  
那个抽屉是杂物间里用来放七零八碎的小玩意的，他不戴了的黑框眼镜，朱尔的几条手链，他们从尼斯买的编织人偶，梵蒂冈广场上吉普赛人的占卜硬币（骗人的，那女人说硬币预示着他们白头偕老），厚厚一沓往来的旧信和明信片，正面印着褪色发黄的马特洪峰，亚马逊雨林，或者纪念碑谷，还有红场。翻过来是略微潦草的圆珠笔迹，日期写着10，12年，13年，等等，14年只有两张，没有15年，更没有18年。今年夏尔开上了F1，他这当哥的提心吊胆了一整年，终于熬到了冬休。  
他从未留意过这三四张碟子，以前只当是二手店淘来的旧电影，但今天鬼使神差地拿起来稍加端详，才意识到这似乎是私人录的盘，盒盖上还写着日期，都是13年的。  
他擦去灰尘小心翼翼地打开日期最早的那盒，取出光盘插进卧室的DVD机里，坐到床沿上略微紧张地等待着。沙沙的雪花持续了片刻，随后屏幕抖动着出现了一张凑近的熟悉脸庞。洛伦佐猛地瞪大眼睛，感到血液瞬间凝固了。  
“嗯，似乎还可以...”屏幕里的朱尔自言自语道，摆弄了一会儿镜头，然后便坐回床上，随意捋了把自己半干的头发，露出一个标志性的，洛伦佐日思夜想的笑容：“我假设除了我本人以外，在看的人是lolo？如果你不是，请你把这东西立刻烧掉，胆敢看下去的话我做鬼也不会放过你——”他好像被自己逗笑了，又说道：“不过我希望lolo也永远不要看到，因为他绝对会脸红到爆炸，然后叫我把这玩意统统扔进海里。”  
lolo, lolo。熟悉又陌生的音节，已经四年半没人这么叫过他了。洛伦佐僵硬地坐在那里，唯恐一动便发现这是场梦境。然后他便看见了自己，擦着头发从房间那头的浴室走出来——  
“julio，你摆台相机干什么？！”屏幕里的洛伦佐不可置信地喊道，朱尔笑嘻嘻地跳起来走过去，一把将他，不，曾经的他抱在怀里：“lolo乖，你知道明年我就要进F1了，媒体还有车队章程什么的，我怕你没法这么明目张胆地来找我...就，预防万一录点视频，你懂得，总不能让你男朋友憋死吧。”说罢挤了个和如今的夏尔如出一辙的拙劣wink。  
“那你也不能，不能——天哪，这太羞耻了！万一泄露出去怎么办！”洛伦佐看起来要被对方的脑回路搞炸了，脸红到了耳朵根，朱尔不由分说地吻上去，揽着人倒在了床上。“你就当它不存在就好。视频我绝对藏得严严实实的，不用担心。”被压在床上的洛伦佐似乎还想反驳，但被亲得七荤八素的只好作罢，不满地哼唧了几声，接着抬手乖顺地搂住了朱尔的脖颈，腿也攀上他的腰。  
一时间没人再管这个相机，唇舌纠缠的水声和几声低吟充斥了酒店房间，也充斥着如今洛伦佐昏暗的卧室。洛伦佐感到自己脸颊滚烫，心头和身体都涌上异样的感觉，他知道自己该关上了，可就是魔怔了一般没去拿手边的遥控器。  
“julio...”屏幕里的洛伦佐意乱情迷地躺在床上看向朱尔，抬起腰让对方把自己的睡裤脱下来，然后在被大手抚上性器时发出带哭腔的呻吟。  
四五年来洛伦佐几乎过着禁欲的生活，没什么能勾起他的兴趣，此刻却感到久违的情欲汹涌席卷了全身。他忍不住解开了一点裤带，低喘着生涩地隔着内裤轻轻抚慰自己。  
朱尔拿来润滑剂抹了好多在手指上，又滴了一些在他臀缝里，随即试探性地插入了一根手指。“唔嗯..”洛伦佐绷直了上身，朱尔俯下身去安抚地吻着他的胸口，舔舐吸吮起粉嫩的乳尖，待到一边敏感地挺立在空气中后又转头去戏弄另一个，手下的动作缓慢而深入地进出着他的身体。洛伦佐细白的双腿紧紧环上朱尔的腰，难耐又羞涩地迎合起他的动作“还要...julio，想要你”他闷在对方肩窝里哑声说，手指无意识地揉捏起自己被冷落的乳头。“lolo真是个小妖精”朱尔有些咬牙切齿，毫不客气地又加入了一根手指，换来一声惊喘，“真怕哪天被你榨干”“嗯啊..不会的，julio那么棒。”洛伦佐笑了一声，捧住男人的脸颊迷乱地吻上去。  
洛伦佐不知何时已经褪下了裤子和内裤，死死咬住下唇压抑着喘息撸动着自己，汩汩溢出的前液沾湿了手掌，后腰一阵阵的发软，被理智主导的头脑太久未曾尝过性快感，他觉得自己从来没这么敏感过。  
朱尔掰开洛伦佐的大腿缓缓深入，洛伦佐拿手背掩住嘴巴，紧紧闭着眼，感受着自己被一寸寸填满。待尽根没入后两人都松了口气，朱尔擦去洛伦佐额头憋出的细汗，缓缓动了起来。洛伦佐一下捏紧了身下的床单，被刺激得挺起了腰“哈啊，就是那里，嗯..好棒...julio”朱尔掐着手底的窄腰加深了力度，很快便把身下人逼得喘息连连，语无伦次的求他慢一点。“今天lolo好敏感，吸得我好紧好舒服，前面也流了好多水，”他啃咬着洛伦佐的耳廓，不怀好意地把手伸到两人中间捏了一把嫩红的头部，“是因为被拍的原因吗？”洛伦佐几乎忘了这档子事，一经提醒慌忙把头埋进枕头里恼羞成怒地喊“快把你的破相机拿走，别拍了，嗯啊，这些还不够多吗——”“不够，”朱尔恶劣地顶弄着深处的敏感点，弄得他一叠声地急促喘息，“要看到lolo射出来才可以。”  
朱尔把洛伦佐的脸轻轻转过来冲着相机“不要躲...lolo，你不知道你多美。”他也瞥了一眼镜头，调笑道，“毕竟以后我想看着你的脸射出来。”濒临高潮的洛伦佐泪眼朦胧地乖乖看向镜头，半张着嘴唇断断续续地吐出呻吟 “好啦”朱尔怜爱又好笑地掰回他的脸，俯身吻上去，“别再看了，不然我就该嫉妒以后的自己了。”  
洛伦佐和屏幕里的自己一同达到了高潮。久违的快感让大脑一片空白，他终究没压抑住喉间的一声呻吟，随之精液弄脏了棕色的木地板。他的胸膛急促起伏着，再回过神来时视频已经结束了。房间里漆黑又安静，只有一阵阵自己还未喘匀的呼吸。洛伦佐没有费心去清理，脱力地倒进大床把自己蜷缩进被褥间，感到骨子里溢满了疲乏与空虚，冷意阵阵袭来。不消再看了，他记起来剩下两个是在荷兰和意大利，而最后一个正是在这里，这张床上，他们在蒙特卡洛的家，他扶着对方的肩膀抬腰把他吞进身体。  
洛伦佐把自己埋进被子里朱尔常睡的那一侧，用力呼吸着枕头上的气味却只有洗涤剂的淡淡清香。没有他，哪里都没有他，他以为自己早就适应了没有他的生活，捱过了那些发了疯般寻找的时日，可为什么他又偏偏闯进来。洛伦佐死死攥紧了身下的床单，明白过来看着视频中的自己时为何如鲠在喉，是滋长的嫉妒，他嫉妒几年前的洛伦佐还是lolo，还能抱着活生生的朱尔，而如今形单影只的自己多么可怜，死守着几封信几张褪色照片，一对业已暗淡的指环，再加上角落里几盘积灰的sex tape，回不来的往日旧时遗落的蜜糖毒药致幻的安慰剂，只会恶化经年来满腹的深深浅浅的伤口，长不好铺不平，表面完好如初，内里却一刻不停地溃烂，流血，直到把整颗心永远地侵蚀殆尽，血肉模糊，只剩空壳。他不可能再拼凑起完整的洛伦佐了，他走不出来，也索性纵容自己，依旧住在曾经他们两人的房子里，一切摆设都未曾变动，做饭不放胡椒粉，柜子里挂着他的衣服，床的另一半永远空出来。蛛网一般的旧日把人层层包裹到窒息，有时他恍惚也辨不清今夕何夕，似乎下一秒门铃便会响起，自己只是在家里等待他比赛回来。

“julio，julio....”他想着视频里那人唤他lolo的语气一声声回应道，闭紧了双眼，泪水掉下来无声地打湿了床单，嘴角却模糊浮起微弱的笑意。圣诞节夜里，洛伦佐蜷缩在黑暗冰冷的房间中只有一人的双人床上哭到上气不接下气，那个会叫他lolo的人却永远不会来安慰他了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看这一锅大杂烩♥/wink


End file.
